Supernatural Roommates
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: Raven is teenage author who now has to live on her own after her family's mysterious death. After being chased by rabid dogs, she stumbles across an old castle. Deciding to make that her new home, she discovers there's more to the castle than meets the eye. Now she's got some very interesting roommates. Will she help her new friends and find love doing it, or flee? LinkXOC AU!
1. Chapter 1

**I have two other Zelda stories I'm writing. Yet I have decided to write this one as well. I'm such a Zelda nerd! **

**Link: It could be worse.**

**Yeah, I suppose. I could be a geek. Nerds are awesome, geeks are weak. See it even rhymes a little… Yeah.**

**Dark: Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

**Hey! Watch it, you! I could decide not to put you in the story. I'm still debating. What do my fans think, huh?**

**Dark: Well, either way, I don't really care.**

**Link: … Jerk.**

**Dark: Softy.**

**Now, now, children. Oh, by the way, just like in Sorrowful Loneliness, Link is a werewolf but as well as something else. What can I say, I like the animalistic side of him. Plus, wolves are my favorite animal and I'm good at writing stuff about werewolves and mates, so if it ain't broke, don't fix it. **

**Anyway, I do not own Zelda. Enjoy! This is an AU!**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the leaves were changing such pretty colors. It would have been nice if it were any other day. Just not today. Any other day, but today. I took a mental note to stop back by this area when I was currently not being pursued by rabid dogs. Even if I wasn't about to be eaten by a bunch of dogs, it wouldn't have been a good day anyway, since the whole reason I was on the run was because of my family. There was a mysterious fire one day while I wasn't home and no one survived. Since I was eighteen, I was legally allowed to live by myself, but I still needed to attend classes and find a place to live. However, this was no time to be thinking of such things.

Sweat dripped down my face, my feet pounding against the sidewalk as I ran. I wasn't about to get mauled by a couple of dogs, so I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. Granted, I was about five-foot-eight, so I had a long stride and was naturally pretty fast. Not faster than dogs, though.

The suitcase in my hand swung back and forth beside me as I ran. It carried all the clothes I had bothered to pack. The satchel strapped to me, however, carried my most valuable belongings. My pencils, colors, paints, a sketchbook, a notebook, and a picture of my family. These were my most treasured objects.

_Come on, Raven! Run faster! _I told myself, long raven hair whipping behind me. I needed to find a way to escape these dogs. If I could help it, I didn't want to hurt them. My silver eyes darted around, looking for any means of escape. I continued running through the countryside as the road turned more twisted and the trees became more spooky looking.

Now, if this were one of my novels, the heroine would have avoided this kind of route by any means necessary. She would have thought things out rationally. Funny thing is, when you're actually in danger, rational thinking tends to fly from one's thoughts.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I looked over my shoulder anyway. I wanted to see what kind of dogs were chasing me. Like I said, rational thinking out the window. The dogs that pursued me were big, black… Dobermans… crap! I was growing tired and I was pretty sure, I couldn't outrun Dobermans. And just like magic, after looking over my shoulder, I fell to the ground.

Before I could even get up, the Dobermans were on me.. Their paws scratched at my arms as the attacked. I screamed when one of the three latched onto my leg. I slammed my suitcase against its head and swung it around some more to make the others back off. I was up and running again before they could comprehend what happened.

My injured leg burned as I ran. I could feel the blood dripping down my calf, staining my jeans. Blood leaked down my pale arms from being scratched as well. I glanced down when the sound of my footsteps changed to a more hollow sound. Instead of a dirt road, I was running on a bridge that connected the sides of a huge chasm. I silently hoped I'd be safe when I got to wherever I was running to. If not, it'd be a dead end.

My feet met dirt again as I continued running. I could see a large structure coming closer, or I was getting closer to it. No matter. Maybe it was a building. When it became clearer, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. It was a tall wall made of stone. In the middle was a large, iron gate. My relief vanished when I slammed into the gate and shook it. It was locked and it didn't appear as if a building was close enough to the gate for anyone to hear me.

I could hear the dogs getting closer. Making a split second decision, I threw my suitcase and satchel over the wall and climbed into a tree near said wall. Not even a minute after reaching the first branch, the dogs attacked the tree, jumping up in the air to try and get me. I used my good foot to kick at a dog that got too close.

As I climbed the tree, my wounds continued to bleed and I started to get a little dizzy. I couldn't stop, though. There was only a few feet separating me from the dogs. I climbed even higher, finally getting higher up than the wall. Carefully, I walked across a long branch. It was still a good six foot gap from the tree to the wall.

Using all the energy I had, I sprung off the branch like a springboard, and leaped towards the wall. I landed on the very edge of the wall and slipped, falling towards the ground. At the last minute, I flung my arms out and grabbed the wall, the dogs snapping at my feet. I flung my leg over the other side, straddling the wall and stuck my tongue out at the dogs. "Nya, nya!" I teased. Flinging my other leg over the side of the wall, I jumped down and retrieved my bags. I sighed and continued walking to wherever my sore feet would take me.

* * *

_List of Things to Do:_

_Treat Wounds_

_Take a Bath_

_Pick My Jaw Up Off the Ground_

I decided to do the third thing on that list, considering I practically ate dirt when I saw the building in front of me. After walking up a long, freaking path lined with spooky looking trees, crows sitting in just about every branch, I came across what appeared to be a flipping castle. Now I was smart and had seen pictures of castles in text books, so I knew they were huge. This one was so huge, I had to make up a knew word. "It's… it's… humogigundous!" I exclaimed, crossing humungous and gigantic.

The large, gothic structure towered over me with its dark, eerie towers reaching up into the sky. The detail carved into the columns that surrounded the building were so defined it was scary. The castle seemed to jump out the pages from my favorite story, "Beast in the Twilight."

Debating whether or not I should approach the door or just leave, I remembered the dogs at the gate and decided right then and there. Slowly, I approached the door and hoped it wasn't abandoned. I grabbed the big, brass knocker and hit the door three times. The knocker was a wolf head with gleaming eyes with a ring in its jaws. I watched in fascination as the door swung open with no one touching it. Shrugging it off, I grabbed onto my bags and slowly walked in.

I had assumed the force of my knock had caused the door to swing open on its own. That must have been the answer. After all, this place was a mess, so I doubted anyone lived here. There was dust everywhere and cobwebs were attached to whatever they could grab, namely the intricate chandelier hanging above me as I walked into the foyer.

As I took note of my surroundings using the light from the doorway, the door suddenly shut behind me. I jumped and yelped. "I-It was the wind. Yeah. It had to have been," I laughed nervously. I reached for the door, only to find it stuck. "Great," I muttered.

It was dark, really dark, so I dug into my satchel to see if I had my pocket flashlight with me. Luckily for me, I did. My flashlight flickered on, and I let out a silent cheer. Deciding to look around, I made my way up the stairs that began in the foyer and reached all the way to the top floor of the castle. That way if I got chased by some bats or more rabid animals, I could run down and not up and get trapped in a dead end.

After about twenty minutes of searching the top floor (trying to ignore the hushed whispers I swore I heard), I made my way down back into the foyer, the castle too big to explore in one day. I found a loveseat resting up against the wall with a sheet over it so dust didn't get on it. I took it off and sat down on the comfortable piece of furniture. As soon as my butt hit that cushion, I laid down and was out like a light, the whispers in the room lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**Not too bad. **

**Dark: For a first chapter.**

**Shut it! Do you want to be in this story or not?! **

**Dark: N-No…**

**Admit it!**

**Dark: N-No… maybe… yes. (sighs)**

**Hmph. I knew it! Well, Link, my friend, you mind?**

**Link: Not at all. Please-**

**Dark: Rate and review! (runs away)**

**Link: Hey! Don't steal my thunder! (runs after Dark)**

**They're at it again? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm gonna start typing now… If someone wants to be in the fanfiction, you better speak up.**

**Dark: …**

**Fine! Be that way! Man, you sure are frustrating! (sighs) Anyway, I got a review asking how I manage all the fanfictions I write. The answer is simple. I'm amazing!**

**Dark: Ha! Amazing, you?! Bwahaha!**

**In all seriousness though, it's really not that difficult. I'm usually writing around three to five fanfictions at the same time. It's never been that hard for me, although my friends say I just have that natural author pizazz. Whatever that means.**

**Dark: Author pizazz?! Hahaha! You're just making things up now! (falls off bed from laughing too hard)**

**Link: Well, she does write fiction.**

**Yeah. Thanks, Link! I'm creative!**

**I do not own Zelda. Enjoy!**

* * *

Okay, either I was randomly laying in a deserted castle from who knows what era, or I had a sty in my eye. And since I've never gotten a sty, I'm gonna go with option one. I yawned and sat up on the loveseat, just a little confused to what had happened, but I was alive and hadn't been mauled by dogs, so I was relatively happy.

Remembering my wounds from the day before, I started to walk around the castle again. Maybe I could find a medical kit or something. I wandered around the first floor aimlessly when I eventually stumbled upon the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder how they kept cold stuff cold back in the day since there were no refrigerators.

The kitchen was actually pretty big. There was a large hearth in the far corner of the room with a cooking spit hanging over it. A long table for preparing food was in the middle of the room. A long counter was on the opposite wall of the hearth. Cupboards hung over it, probably once containing food. There was on old pantry to the right. On the back wall was another door.

I had thought there might have been a medical kit in the kitchen since that's where all the knives are. No matter how long I searched, I couldn't find any trace of a kit of any kind. Deciding to see where that door would lead, I was surprised to see that it led to part of a courtyard. This section of the courtyard was fenced in and tiny, but charming nevertheless. There was a small well in the middle.

"Hopefully, the water there is still good," I said to myself. I threw the bucket resting by the well over the side. The rope attached to it became taught after I heard the familiar splash of water. I started to crank the lever, pulling the bucket up. My sore muscles strained and I could feel the scratches on my arms reopening.

Finally getting the bucket up and out, I took off my shirt and ripped it into strips, leaving me in a white undershirt. I soaked one of the strips in the water and began to clean the scratches on my arms. Thank goodness the water wasn't stagnant. The scratches didn't hurt to terribly bad, so I quickly wrapped them with pieces of my shirt and moved to my leg. I rolled up the bloodied up pant leg and winced at the sight of my calf. A large chunk had been taken out of my leg, dried blood was crusted throughout the wound and around the edges.

I pressed the wet cloth against the wound and immediately cried out in pain. If it burned just from cold water, I wondered what the wound would feel like with warm water or disinfectant. I hissed as I continued to treat my leg to the best of my abilities. After getting the use out of the cloth, I wrapped my calf in the rest of my shirt and proceeded back inside after dumping out the water.

Walking back into the foyer, I sighed. "You know," I said to myself. "Maybe I could live here. It's pretty intact for an old castle." I looked in my suitcase for my wallet. I had about six hundred rupees which was nowhere near enough to buy a castle. I sighed. "If the town does own the castle, maybe the value will decrease when they see some of the damage," I wondered aloud.

I took out my notebook and began listing the amount of damage in the foyer alone. There was a bit of water damage, loose floorboards, chipped paint, broken furniture, rust spots, holes here and there, and due to the imprints of dust on the walls a few stolen paintings. With all the damage, the value of this room alone would be cut down by at least half. Maybe I would be able to buy it.

Leaving my bags on the loveseat, I walked to the front door and braced myself to yank it open. Using all the strength I could muster, I yanked the door open and flew backwards. Apparently, it wasn't as stuck as I thought it was. _Note to self, add door to the damage of the room._

I walked down the long driveway and reached the gate. Strangely enough, the gate was open when it wasn't yesterday. "Strange," I murmured. I turned around to look in the direction of the castle. "Well, I'll be back my future house!"

I started the long walk to town. I swore I heard the words, "Hurry back," on the wind's breath. Then again it was probably my author's imagination.

* * *

By the time I got into town, I was tired and sore. I felt like laying down and sleeping forever. I meandered around town before eventually stumbling upon Town Hall. Walking inside, I felt a cool blast of an air conditioner. I approached the front desk and was greeted by a pretty lady with short red hair. She gave a quick bow before saying, "Welcome to Faron Town Hall. My name is Anju. Do you have an appointment?"

I smiled at her kind manner. "No ma'am, I'm afraid not. I'm new in town and would like to purchase a property," I explained.

"Oh, may I inquire what property? We have many fine homes available."

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know if it's available. I stumbled upon it in the woods because I was being chased by a few of dogs. It looks like an old castle," I said to Anju.

She put her hand to her mouth in surprise. "You made it through the Lost Woods?!" she asked.

"Lost Woods?"

Anju nodded. "The Lost Woods weren't always called that. It used to be called the Hylian Forest. But that was hundreds of years ago. The forest overgrew and all who entered it became lost, until today. Now, you mentioned something about a castle? Well, I do believe you've stumbled upon the Twilight Manor. **(A.N. Not very original, I know) **A long time ago, the Twilight Manor housed a beautiful lord and lady. One day, the lady of the house became enraged and jealous of her husband's wealth, for she had come from a poor family. She killed her husband and cursed the servants to wander for all eternity," Anju said in a storyteller-like voice.

_So the castle I'm trying to buy is haunted? _I asked myself.

Anju continued. "I'm sorry, but I honestly don't think you can afford it. The listing price for it is two million rupees."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Two Million rupees! You must be joking!" Anju shook her head. "You know what, come to the castle and look at it yourself," I told her.

"O-Okay," she stuttered. She left the front desk in charge of her mother before following me out to the parking lot. "Let's take my car," she said.

"Good, cause I don't have one," I laughed, before we drove off to the Twilight Manor. This would be interesting.

* * *

"Whoa, I never realized how big this place is," Anju gasped as we drove up to the castle. She parked the car and we filed out and headed for the building. As we entered, Anju looked shocked at the damage. "All the history, gone."

"I've listed all the things wrong with this room and figured out the sum. If I were to buy this room alone, all the damage and stolen paintings would decrease the value by half. Now, assuming the rest of the castle is in the same state, instead of two million rupees, the value is now one million. Plus, with the renovations I plan to do, that decreases the sum by another twenty five percent at least. So now I only owe seven hundred and fifty thousand, give or take," I figured.

Anju smiled. "You've really done your detective work, haven't you?" I just nodded. "Well, all right. You have a deal. Just make the installments at Town Hall."

"Deal. Oh, and can you send me a doctor, so I can get a rabies shot? I got bit yesterday," I asked.

"Sure. See you later…" Anju drawled.

"Raven. Raven Phillips."

"Well, see you later, Raven," Anju said, leaving.

I waved bye to her and showed her the way out. I listened as her car putted down the driveway. Closing the door, I sat down on the loveseat, exhausted. Without meaning to, I fell asleep.

* * *

**End of the second chapter. I'm so exhausted. I stayed up really late last night. In the next chapter, Raven will meet Link and whoever else. I'm still debating whether or not to include Dark in the next story because he's a big meanie. **

**Link: Please, rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right! Next chapter! (does happy dance)**

**Link: While Courage of Awesome does her… dance? I'm gonna say the disclaimer. Courage of Awesome does not own myself or any other Zelda references.**

* * *

My head was killing me, and I had a familiar aching in my arms and legs. Sitting up, I pulled up my pant legs and shirt sleeves. A look of confusion washed over me. The wounds on my arms and legs were… wrapped? _The doctor must have come and vaccinated me and wrapped my wounds while I was sleeping. Creepy, _I figured.

I stood up and stretched my limbs, listening to my joints pop. I sighed, feeling refreshed from the night before. " All right," I told myself. "Time to get cleaning. First things first, I have to get the cobwebs and dust taken care of." I walked towards the kitchen to locate the cleaning supplies. I tied an apron around my waist and put my hair into a bandana. I made my way back into the foyer with the cleaning supplies and almost dropped them. Where was all the dust? Where was all the cobwebs and spider webs? What sorcery is this?!

I looked around the room and swiped my finger across an end table. Absolutely no dust rubbed off. "Maybe it was the ghosts," I mused to myself. I started to chuckle when a ghostly wind blew by, making me shiver. "What was that?" I asked aloud. It felt like something had breathed on the back of my neck. Was it the ghost? I breathed in deeply. "Get a grip, Raven," I ordered myself. "There's no such thing as ghosts. Anju was just trying to freak you out."

Sitting down, I rubbed the bridge of my nose, confused and frustrated. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up to open it and saw an elderly man with large glasses and a bulbous nose staring at me. "May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm the physician. I've come to give you a rabies shot and bandage your wounds," he said bluntly.

I was confused. "What are you talking about? Didn't you do that last night while I was asleep?"

"Of course not, you stupid girl! If you're not really hurt, I'm leaving!" he sneered, turning on his heel and leaving.

Standing at the door, baffled, I couldn't help but wonder who treated me. It made me worried. Just who was in my house? I turned back inside and sighed. "I can't dwell on anything now. I need to clean," I decided, grabbing the mop and bucket of soapy water. Plunging the mob into the bucket, I started to mop the foyer. I mopped throughout the manor, making my way to second and third floors, only stopping to change the water every now again.

While mopping on the third floor, I came across an old wooden door. It had one of those old timey locks on it that usually had a big iron key to go with it. From what I could tell, this door should lead to the tower, or at least I hoped so. It appeared that way from outside. Wondering what was up there, I grabbed the handle and pulled. Locked. "Just my luck," I grumbled. "How much should I bet that the key was one of the items that was stolen."

I headed back down to the foyer, hoping to get some more cleaning done. Deciding to beat the cushions on all the furniture in the manor, I started with the cushions on the loveseat. Although most of the furniture was covered by sheets, I didn't doubt that some dust and mice found their way to dirty it. I grabbed the cushions and started to drag it out the door.

As I opened it, I found a woman at the doorstep, her hand poised to knock. She had dark red hair in a ponytail designed for dreadlocks. She was really tan and had a… full figure. She wore a simple dress with an apron around the hips. Small circles of color were tattooed under her eyes. She had a basket that smelled wonderful in her arms.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, setting the cushions down for a second. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" the woman exclaimed, her voice warm and rich. "I've come to help you and welcome you into town. I was told someone had moved into the Twilight Manor, and I thought I'd come see for myself, but I never expected you to be so young! I'm Telma."

I grabbed the woman's outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Raven. It's nice to meet you, and thanks for the welcome," I said, happily.

"It's no trouble. I thought you might join me for lunch," Telma suggested, holding up the basket. "I brought turkey sandwiches and some lemonade."

"You know, that would be great. I don't have anywhere to eat, though. I haven't gotten the kitchen cleaned yet," I informed Telma.

She smiled. "That's quite alright. We can have a picnic!" She walked to a spot in the yard and laid out a blanket she pulled out of her basket. She handed me a sandwich and pulled out a thermos with lemonade in it.

As we ate, I learned a lot about Telma. She ran a bar in town called the Sleeping Goron. Apparently, Telma and her husband Renado knew a few of the gentle rock creatures from the volcanic mountains and decided to use them as their muse.

I sighed, full and content. "So Telma. Do you know when school starts up again? I gotta finish my senior year."

Telma thought for a moment. "Next week, if I remember correctly," she said.

"Okay, then I still have time. I was hoping to finish cleaning up the manor before then. That reminds me. Do you know any good electricians and plumbers? Well water and candles are great and all, but I'm gonna need some form of modern technology. I plan to live here for probably the rest of my life," I said.

"Oh, how wonderful! I hope you do decide to stay. As for your utilities, I have a friend of mine that would be more than happy to do it. He loves seeing knew people move into our fair little town. I'm sure he would give you a good deal. His name is Auru. I'll give him a call when I can," Telma promised. "Now, let's get to work!"

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

"What? Did you think after seeing you working so hard, I wouldn't have wanted to help? Come on, let's get started!" she said, moving towards the house.

I gave off a light chuckle before following her in. We ended up polishing all the frames to the furniture whether it was the chairs, tables, staircase, or the beds (which were huge, even in the old servants quarters). We had also got all the dust, dirt, and rodent presents out of all the mattresses and cushions in the manor. We also ended up cleaning the bathrooms which somehow had, to my delight drainable sinks and tubs made up of a fancy stone that I had no idea of the name of.

"Phew," I breathed. "I'm done for the day."

"Same here," Telma sighed in exhaustion.

"I feel kinda bad about letting you clean my house," I told her.

Telma shook her head, a smile on her face. "It was no trouble. I enjoy helping people. That does remind me," she said, taking my hand. She placed a small pouch in my hand.

I opened it, and my mouth dropped. Inside was about a thousand rupees. "Telma, I can't except this. You've done so much already," I said, my eyes watering up.

"Nonsense," she dismissed. "Nothing is too much for my friends, and my friends deserve the best. Consider it a donation to help with the house note." Telma started for the door. Turning towards me, she smiled and said, "You should swing by the bar sometime. I'll have a nice meal waiting for you. And don't be afraid to come ask me if you should need anything. Well, bye!" She left without another word.

I couldn't help but smile. Telma and I had gotten a lot of work done. The only things I had left to do were to clean the kitchen, trim the courtyard's foliage, do a few last things to the bedrooms and around the house, fix up a few things that were broke (namely the old stable outside the manor), and maybe see if I could get the tower door open. Okay, so maybe I had more work to do than I thought.

Deciding to relax a little, I grabbed my sketchbook and pencils and went to the courtyard. It was definitely overgrown, but it was still beautiful. There was a large fountain in the center, cobblestone circling around it, that was probably magnificent in its heyday. There were large crape myrtles, apple trees, grape trees, and other flowering trees. There were overgrown rose, hydrangea, lily bushes. A large pond lay nestled at the far end of the courtyard, lily pads floating on the surface and a stone bridge stretching across. A patio with ivy wrapped around the columns of the canopy, old stone benches, and a table rested on the other side of the pond, probably used for brunches and tea. It was beautifully wild. Just on the other side of the wall was more of the forest known as the Lost Woods, overgrown and never tamed.

It was the perfect time to do some sketching of the courtyard. While twilight was, ironically, settling in over the Twilight Manor, it gave the courtyard an otherworldly glow. I sat down on the grass and began sketching. I was determined to capture the courtyard's essence in my drawing.

It was getting dark by the time I finished. I would have to add color to it later. Maybe I would start selling my art to make some money. After all, my career as an author would have to kick off first before I made any money. I sighed and set my sketchbook down. Looking up for a moment, I almost had to do a double take. I could have sworn I saw someone lingering by the back gate. Getting up, I slowly approached the gate. No one was there.

"My mind was playing tricks on me," I said, trying to convince myself. Just as I was about to turn away, I saw something by the timberline to the forest. Feeling compelled, I started running towards the figure. I stopped when I realized what it was. It was a wolf. It had a coat as black as the night and piercing blue eyes. The strange thing was that the wolf appeared transparent, almost as if it was an apparition. It headed into the forest.

I followed it into the forest blindly. It_ feels like its leading me somewhere, _I thought as I followed it. If I was in my right state of mind, there was no way I would have gone in, but I wasn't so I did. I weaved in between the trees as I followed the wolf. Running through a break in the trees, I found myself at the bottom of a large hill, the wolf staring down at me from atop it. I walked up the slope and the wolf stepped aside, allowing me to reach the top.

Looking up, I saw the full moon pouring moonlight through the tree branches. Something on the ground at the top of the hill caught my eye. It was an old rusty key. Picking it up, I wondered what it could go to when the tower door flashed through my mind. The whole time, the wolf was staring at me expectantly. Was it leading me to this key? And what was the key doing out here?

The wolf turned to leave, back in the direction of the manor, and I followed it. It led me out of the forest and back to the courtyard where it suddenly vanished. I spent a little time looking for it when my curiosity got the best of me. What was in the tower?

With newfound wonder, I bolted for the door. I wanted… no… had to know what was in that tower. I was going to find out.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done. The plot thickens. Let me know what you guys think in a review.**

**Link: Speaking of which, please, rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! I'm on a roll! I felt so inspired that this chapter was practically begging to write itself. Inspiration is like getting sick. Sometimes your head feels blocked, or other times it all comes spewing out of you. Don't worry, this story has been disinfected. No sparkly inspiration barf for you guys.**

**Dark: Ew!**

**Oh, man up. Anyway, I do not own Zelda. Oh, there appeared to be some confusion about where this takes place. This is an alternate universe story that I have made my own Hyrule with. It has a little bit form every Hyrule. Hope that cleared it up.**

* * *

The anticipation was making me a nervous wreck! My hands were shaking and I was in a cold sweat. I hoped whatever was behind this door that led to the tower was well worth it. With a quivering hand, I inserted the old iron key into the lock. It slid into place perfectly. This really was the right key. I turned the key and watched as the door creaked open slowly.

I gazed into the small corridor that led to a set of stairs. Spider webs clung to every corner and dust layered the ground like snow. I walked inside and went to stand on a step of the stairs. The board moaned in protest from my weight. I gave a silent prayer hoping that the stairs wouldn't break.

Making my way up the spiraling staircase, I winced at each new sound. Whether it was the stairs creaking, mice scurrying, or wind blowing through cracks in the walls. Man, I was a wimp. I needed to man up. Although, that would be kind of hard since I was a girl.

Finally making it up to the top of the stairs, I came across another door. This one was unlocked. Twisting the handle, I entered what appeared to be a small room. There was a single bed, a writing desk, a dresser, and something underneath a sheet against one of the walls. On the far wall was a double shuttered window. I couldn't believe this was all there was at the top of the tower.

I suddenly heard a loud bang from behind me. I whipped around and saw the door to the room closed. Pulling on it did nothing, it was jammed. "Great," I muttered, making my way to the old bed and sitting on it. "Now what am I going to do?"

A deep growl suddenly brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw the wolf from before. It had to be a spirit. How would it have gotten up here otherwise? The wolf started to groan. It hunched over, and I watched in awe as its limbs seemed to grow into human-like features. The wolf stood up, revealing the form of a man.

My mouth was gaping open and would probably start catching flies any minute now. I could feel a scream building up in me. "Please, don't scream!" the guy busted out.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the scream. My eyes roamed over the new person in the room. He was tall, probably around six-foot-two or so. He had shaggy golden-brown hair and like his wolf self, he had piercing blue eyes. His ears were pointed, signaling that he was at least Hylian, and he had little gold hoops in his lobes. He was dressed very nicely. He kinda looked like a butler. One thing really stood out, though. He was an apparition.

The apparition sighed in relief. "Thank you for not screaming. Now let me explain, madam. My name is Link and I am the butler of Twilight Manor. Or was the butler. The reason I brought you here was to ask for your help."

My mind back on track, I finally realized what was going on. "Wait. What do you mean help? And were you the one who treated me and did some of the work around here?" I asked.

Link sighed again. "Yes, I did all those things. I had no reason to keep up the housework until you showed up. It's unfit for a lady to have to live in such filth."

"A lady? Please," I scoffed. "I was raised with two brothers and did martial arts and swordplay for extracurricular activities. I've never been treated like a lady a day in my life."

"Well, that is a shame. For you are too beautiful for you to not be a lady, madam."

I smirked. "Well, you're definitely charming and have a way with words. I'll give you that. Anyway, what is it that you wanted my help for?"

There was a pregnant pause before Link spoke again. "I'm sure by now you've heard the legend about how the Lady of Twilight Manor killed her husband and cursed the household? Well, the legend is wrong. It was the husband who tried to kill the Lady of Twilight Manor. Only he failed. Instead, he imprisoned her in a mirror for all eternity. He cursed the staff to wander the land as spirits, and then scattered them."

"Why would he want to kill his wife?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She had unimaginable power. She was from a long line of royalty that had all but died out. Only the power of her ancestors remained with her. Though her husband was of the same race, because he was not a descendant of royalty, he possessed not the ancient power. He was already a mighty powerful person, but he had a lust for more than his share. He wanted to rule the world," Link explained. "One night, the night before he tried to kill us, he woke up raving about being visited by a god of unmentionable power. He said his god gave him the ability to claim whatever he wanted. Whatever the lord desired, so did the god and vice versa."

"That's insane!" I exclaimed. "Whoever heard of idea like that?! To think, granted a power no one should ever possess. It's… unbelievable!"

"Believe it just so, madam. I was there to witness it. That evening, I had discovered his plan and decided to put a stop to it. There was no way I'd willingly let him hurt the mistress. She had done too much for me already," he said. Link took a long breath before continuing. "By the time I got to where they were, I was almost too late. He had the mistress bound in the cellar and was casting an incantation, probably some power that despicable beast of a god gave him! I managed to deflect the spell at the last second."

"How?" I asked, on the edge of my seat.

Link stood up and walked away from the bed, his feet making no sound. "I jumped in the way. Because of… because of… what I am…was, my body is more durable than a mortal's. Instead of killing me, the spell drained nearly all of my life force, leaving me in a state in between life and death. That in itself is what allows me to remain here. Otherwise, I would scattered around like the rest."

A pained look passed over his face. "You loved her, didn't you?" I asked him. "The mistress of this manor." Link's breath?... yeah, breath, hitched. He nodded. "I'm sorry," I told him. "What happened to her?"

Link made his way to the sheet on the wall. I watched as Link became solid and I could no longer see through him. He grabbed the sheet and pulled, revealing a mirror. Link faded back into a transparent state. I guess he went into a state of solidification.

I walked to the mirror. Instead of glass, a black foggy abyss laid beyond. Link pointed into the mirror. "She's in there. Lady Midna is imprisoned in there."

* * *

I pulled the covers on the bed up to my chin, trying to sink into the bed's warmth. Link had brought me to one of the bedrooms I had cleaned earlier today to sleep. He said it wasn't right for a lady to sleep on a couch. He sure was old fashioned, not that I blamed him. After all it was about two to three hundred years ago when he was… killed?

Link had mentioned something about wanting my help for something, but we never really got around to the details. As soon as he showed me the mirror, he just kind of shut down. Like all his energy was gone. I didn't doubt Link was outside my room right now, watching over me.

My mind started to wander. I wondered how my only living family, one of my brothers, was. My older brother, Calum, had been away at college when the fire happened. I had been on a school trip. Calum was tall and strong, no doubt the biggest one in the family. He had platinum blonde hair that looked white and green eyes. Most of my family looked like that. I was the black sheep in the flock.

My brother was majoring in the medical field and minoring in law enforcement. He wanted to be an officer that treated people on the field. It was a different and unique dream, but a good one. I fully supported him. When he found out about the death of our family, he left to find a job with decent pay. He didn't take into account that I would leave. I needed to contact him.

Speaking of things I needed to do, I needed to get a hold of the Auru fellow if I was going to live here. Did Link even want me living here? Was he fine with me modernizing the manor? Would he have said something if he wasn't? Wait a minute! Why and when did I care what he thought? He was a spirit! A freaking spirit! And from what I gathered, some sort of monster too! I would need to keep my eye on him.

A yawn escaped past my lips. I needed to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. A very long day indeed.

* * *

I was exhausted. I didn't manage to get a wink of sleep last night. It was infuriating! All of that thinking I had done had caused my brain to be overrun with excitement. I should have taken a sleeping pill or something. Now I was afraid of not getting through the day. I had already dozed off while cleaning the kitchen, earning me a dip, head first, into the sink I was cleaning and that water was cold. That had woken me up for a little while, at least. I got an earful from Link after that. Something about how I could have drowned if I wasn't careful.

Link. He was quite the interesting guy. Though, he could hold a solid form, he couldn't do it for long. That's why he wasn't cleaning the house for me, or so he says. I just think he gets a kick out of watching me work my butt off. Then again, Link didn't seem like that kind of guy. He was more of a kind, gentle person who can be tough, firm, and possibly sarcastic.

"Ugh!" I groaned, hitting myself in the head. "What's wrong with me?!" I couldn't get that freaking ghost out of my head. I couldn't make up my mind about him either. Was he good or bad? "I'm hopeless!"

Link chose at that exact moment to pop around the corner. "Uh, Lady Raven? Are you quite all right?" he asked.

My head snapped up in his direction. "O-Oh! I am fine! No trouble here! Ha-ha," I faked.

Link didn't believe my words one bit. His brow crinkled and he growled. "Why do you lie to me, my lady?" he questioned, coming towards me.

"I-I'm not l-lying!" I stuttered. _Dammit! If he hadn't known I was lying already, that stutter would have given me away! _ I swore to myself.

"Yes… my lady. I do believe you are. Now, tell me what is the matter," Link bit out.

I gulped. I needed to think of a believable lie and fast. "I-I was wondering how my brother was doing," I finally said. _Lie. _"I wish to get into contact with him, but I don't know where he is and I don't have the means necessary." _ Not a lie. _

I was nervous when Link did not give any indication of believing me. However, I relaxed when he smiled. "Ah, I see. That is quite the predicament. I'm very sorry, my lady. I wish there was something I could do. If you'll excuse me."

Like I mentioned before, Link was a strange guy.

* * *

**And that's the end of another chapter! I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Link: Please, rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter time! Sorry I haven't updated in about two months. I've been restricted, but I'm back now! Woo! **

**Link: Finally! I thought you had died! **

**Now, now, Link. It's okay. **

**I do not own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a, surprisingly, warm autumn day. I could help but hum a little tune my mother taught me when I was young as I worked. The song originally came from an ancient race long forgotten by us. My mother was a descendant of that race. Unfortunately for me, the lyrics to the song were forever lost in time.

Hedge clippers in hands, I began pruning the plants in the courtyard. I would whip this place into shape in no time. I wasn't trying to cut the bushes into fancy shapes, but just trying to trim them. Link had told me that he wished he could help but with other people here, he wasn't going to reveal himself.

I had finally contacted that Auru man Telma had mentioned, and him and his team were currently adding plumbing to the house. He had told me electricity was impossible to get since this house was so old. That didn't bother me at all. I actually liked the candle light I had been using.

It had been a few days since I had first met Link and since he had told me about the woman named Midna trapped in the mirror. We haven't really talked about it since then, so I had no idea what he wanted me to do. What did he want me to do anyway.

"Miss Philips!" I heard someone call. Turning around, I lowered my hedge clippers and greeted an old man running to me. He looked to be around sixty with dark skin and greying hair. He had a big belly behind the overalls he wore, but he was still pretty muscular. His dark eyes almost appeared black and his Hylian ears were smaller than most.

"Auru," I said. "What is it?"

He stopped in front of me and smiled. "We are all done with the plumbing. Sorry again we couldn't install electricity. The house is just too old."

"It's fine. You've done more than enough. What do I owe you?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Auru replied.

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Consider it a moving in present from me to you. A friend of Telma's is a friend of mine," the old man said.

"Well, thank you very much. I do have a question, though. Did they put signs in the Lost Woods or something? I'm getting a lot more visitors than usual," I said.

Auru nodded. "Well, I better get moving. Good luck moving in. So long!" he said, him and his men leaving the grounds.

As I waved, Link appeared beside me, kind of fading in like mist. "So the manor has been modernized, I take it?" he asked.

I nodded. "To an extent. We have basically an unlimited amount of clean water now thanks to the plumbing."

"I see. That shall make things more efficient, yes?"

"Yes, it should. I'm going to fix the stables after I get from town, so if you wouldn't mind watching the manor, that'd be greatly appreciated," I told him.

"It would be no trouble at all, my lady. I live… exist to serve you now."

I turned to the ghostly man. "I know it pains you to, but we are going to talk about this when I finish for the day. We have to if you want me to be able to help you."

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. I'll see you in a little while, Link," I waved goodbye

"Goodbye, Lady Raven. Stay safe!"

My heart ached for Link. Even though I didn't completely trust him, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He lost the woman he loved and became a spirit in one night. Maybe I could do something for him. I shook my head as I walked. What was I saying? I didn't even really know Link! I just met the guy like four days ago!

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself. After a few moments, my mind flashed to my brother. "Maybe I should give him a call."

* * *

I rubbed at my temples in clockwise motions. This was getting on my nerves. I glared at the man behind the counter. "What do you mean prices for timber have gone up and you can't deliver? I just checked with you yesterday and timber was only twenty rupees a log!" I shouted.

"Yes, well, it's gone up since yesterday, little miss," the man behind the counter said. This guy looked to be a complete idiot. He had a small brown afro and a large red nose. He was tall, lanky, and had dull eyes.

"Listen," I read his name tag. "Beedle. Can I speak with your boss?"

"Well, that depends on who's asking," Beedle winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, disgusted. "Firstly, I'm eighteen, pervert. Secondly, I'm the owner of Twilight Manor." I glared at the lackey with my hands on my hips. I was pretty ticked.

Beedle's eyes widened. "Yes! Right away!" he said suddenly, scurrying away.

"Finally. Maybe I can get some work done," I sighed.

"Can I help you?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw a short chubby man dressed in a fancy shirt and white pants. He had short brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and a thick mustache. "I'm Ingo Gorman and I run this fine establishment."

"Fine establishment my butt! You're running a mad house here! Listen here, if you don't want to lose my business, I'll go somewhere else!" I demanded.

"Now, now, young lady. Let's not get over emotional. How about I lower the price from fifty rupees to… forty?" Mr. Ingo suggested.

I growled. "You must be joking! Yesterday it was twenty!" I yelled.

Mr. Ingo was taken aback. "Fine. Thirty then. That's my final offer."

I sighed and placed a hand on my head. "Mr. Ingo. You do realize by advertising one price on your posters and demanding a totally different one is fraud, correct? I could take this to the police, you know," I explained.

"You wouldn't dare!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I do. I do dare," I smirked. "Now I suggest, you let me pay for my materials and let me leave."

I paid for my materials and went around back to pick them up. As I exited the store, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a guy around my age. He had light blonde hair and brown eyes. He was fairly tall and muscular. All in all, he wasn't bad looking. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hi?" I said, confused.

"Oh, sorry," the guy said. "I saw how you handled that and I was really impressed. I'm Warren, by the way."

I shook his outstretched hand. "Raven. So how can I help you?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if I could treat you to a drink. I could also call a truck to help you carry those logs," Warren offered.

I thought about it for a moment. "You know what, I'll take you up on that offer."

Warren pulled out his cell phone and called a truck. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"Twilight Manor."

"Wait. You're the new girl who moved into Twilight Manor. Whoa. Fancy meeting you here, then," he said. He continued to talk into the phone for a minute before hanging up. "All right. You all ready? Where would you like to go?"

"Let's go to the Sleeping Goron. I know the owner. She might give us a good deal."

"Okay. Let's go."

Warren took my arm and led me to the Sleeping Goron. It was a nice restaurant. I could tell why Telma was so proud of it. As we entered, I was greeted by said redhead.

"Raven!" she shouted. "It's good to see you again! How can I help you this fine day?"

I smiled, a light chuckle passing through my lips. "Hello, Telma. It's good to see you too. Can we have a table?"

"Sure, Honey. Right this way."

Warren and I were led to a table in the back. As we sat down, Telma handed us some menus. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Can I get a lemonade?" I asked.

"Same here," Warren joined in.

"Certainly. I'll be right back with your drinks," Telma smiled, walking away.

Warren placed his head on top of his hands and smiled at me. "So, Raven. Tell me about yourself," he said, still smiling.

I gazed at Warren, a little wary of what I should say. I didn't want to give too much information away. Luckily, I was saved by nature's call. "Oh, I'll tell you in a bit. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." I got up and headed for the bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom, I quickly took care of my business and washed my hands. I lingered at the sink a little longer, watching myself in the mirror. My palms felt all sweaty and I had butterflies in my stomach. Something didn't seem right about Warren. I shook my head. "Get it together, Raven! You're just nervous. You haven't had a date in a while! You'll be fine."

I exited the bathroom and headed back for the table. I sat down in my seat across from Warren. "Sorry that took so long," I apologized.

"That's fine. While you were gone, our drinks came," Warren smiled.

"Oh, thanks. I've been needing something to drink. My throat is so dry," I admitted. I picked up the lemonade and brought it up to my lips. I never noticed Warren's smug face as I gulped the cool drink down. Setting the glass down, I held my head against my hand. "I feel dizzy. What's going on?"

Warren smirked. "That would be the drugs taking affect, my dear Raven. Goodnight."

"You… bastard," I couched, slumping forwards. As I fell towards the ground, my vision fading, one last word passed through my lips. "Link." Everything went black.

* * *

**That's the end! Woo! A long leave of absence and there's the chapter. I should be able to update Sorrowful Loneliness and Life with the Links soon, so stay prepared.**

**If you guys want Dark Link in this story, speak up.**

**Link: Please, rate and review!**


End file.
